CDD d'une nuit
by redanneflint
Summary: Chacun ses manies. Snape accomplit son rituel annuel le jour de la Saint Valentin. Allez savoir pourquoi...


Titre : CDD d'une nuit

Sous-titre : Un anal des anneaux (désolée mais une fois ça en tête j'ai plus pu me le sortir alors il a fallu que je le mette en sous-titre)

Auteur : RedAnne

Défi : kikekoidonhou

pairing : SS/OC

rating : PG - 13

Disclaimer : à moi moi moi et rien qu'à moi! (sauf Snape, le plus intéressant... snif)

Nb de mots : 1002

**CDD d'une nuit**

_Un anal des anneaux_

C'était son défi à lui. Son contrat à remplir tous les ans pour la saint Valentin. Simple dans les faits : il lui fallait trouver une femme mariée et la séduire pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec lui en ce jour de célébration de l'amour. C'était un peu sa manière de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il méritait d'être aimé et cette unique preuve lui suffisait pour le reste de l'année.

Dans ces débuts il avait été prudent. Il "s'attaquait" à des femmes moldues, mariées à des moldus. Jusqu'au jour où Sally, une femme un peu plus instinctive lui avait révélé avoir deviné sa nature et connaître son monde. Elle n'était pas sorcière mais en avait fréquenté un assez longtemps pour être mise dans la confidence. Heureusement, elle ne connaissait pas la signification du tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche.

Quelques saint Valentin plus tard il y avait eu Liliane. Une sorte de tournant et une difficile prise de conscience de la nature de sa quête annuelle. Elle n'était ni belle ni laide, pas particulièrement intelligente mais pas stupide (il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce point là, d'ailleurs ce serait trop facile), pas bavarde, pas timide... en fait son plus grand signe distinctif aux yeux de Snape était l'alliance passée à son annulaire gauche... et ça l'était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à l'appeler "Lily". Argh, difficile retour à la réalité. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà couché avec elle sinon il en aurait été incapable. Contrat rempli de justesse.

Il avait passé son année à cogiter et un an après, ayant en partie accepté l'enjeu (et le jeu) s'était tapé une femme mariée rousse. Il avait même fait le voyage jusqu'en Irlande pour ne pas avoir trop le choix.

L'année 1989 fut un cru hors norme... il était tombé sur une charmante belge, rousse comme il en avait pris l'habitude, plutôt jolie. Une fois confirmé que la dame était bien engagée officiellement il avait mené son jeu à bien c'est à dire jusqu'au lit. Sauf qu'une fois sur place la surprise fut de taille. La demoiselle n'en n'était pas encore tout à fait une, elle devait se faire opérer la semaine prochaine. Un peu désarçonné dans un premier temps devant ce membre érigé Snape, recouvrant son pragmatisme, s'était contenté de retourner la future dame.

l'année suivante il la prit blonde, ça changeait et le souvenir de la précédente était encore un peu frais.

Petit à petit il s'enhardissait, séduisant des femmes plus proches, plus rousse, plus ressemblantes à Lily, plus fidèles et difficiles. Sauf en 1995. Là il doit dire qu'il avait fait fort, dans la perversité. Il s'était fait mâdâme Malfoy. Il avait toujours eu du mal à la supporter, hautaine comme pas permis, elle avait une forte tendance à ne pas se rendre pour de la fiente mais il supposait que lui par contre devait en être vu aux vues des petites lèvres minces pincées et des regards méprisants qu'elle lui adressait. C'est sûr qu'une fois Lucius emprisonné madame faisait moins la fière : "...et je me sens si seule et Lulu m'emmenait toujours dans un grand restaurant le soir de la Saint Valentin et gnagnagna...". Il ne lui avait pas payé le resto mais avait bien profité des prolongations. Il faut dire que mâdâme devait vraiment être en manque!

Après cette petite vengeance il avait repris son rythme, ses cibles rousses. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Quand il l'avait aperçut dans l'un des miroirs de la galerie alors qu'il ne cherchait pas encore de proie, elle s'était imposée à lui. Lily tout craché. La même douceur dans ses yeux avec l'étincelle de détermination. La même posture digne mais avenante, le même sourire et pire du pire en pire : l'exacte même nuance capillaire. Un portrait vivant.

Après avoir manqué deux ou trois battements de coeur de cil il l'avait suivit. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle avait fait les magasins, les librairies, avait prit un thé à un comptoir. Elle semblait suffisamment absente de son environnement pour ne pas le remarquer malgré son évident manque de prudence. Il finit par oublier de se pousser de son chemin et elle lui rentra dedans. Balbutiements, vagues excuses, regards échangés et verre offert puis discutions, blagues, resto et racontage de vie... ils partagèrent leur nuit et leur sommeil. Le lendemain un peu abasourdi, il s'était surpris à se souvenir de son prénom : Anna. Pas Lily. Et puis, alors que le soleil se levait derrière la fenêtre de la chambre rose, il avait réalisé qu'on n'était pas le lendemain du 14 février.

Quelques jours plus tard il avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas mariée et qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Quelques semaines plus tard il avait réalisé qu'elle avait sa propre personnalité, assez différente de celle de Lily et qu'en fait elle avait coloré ses cheveux châtains qu'elle trouvait trop ordinaires, et ça ne le choqua pas. Quelques mois plus tard il avait eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'il allait être papa.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à surveiller par la fenêtre de la chambre bleue (la rose ayant été cédée à sa fille) que le voisin ne mettait pas en péril l'innocence de sa princesse.

Mais quand Anna lui rappela que Mary ne risquait pas grand chose du haut de ses quatre ans et qu'ils avaient embauché une jeune fille au pair pour pouvoir faire la grasse mat de temps en temps et en profiter qu' il s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle devait le regarder depuis un bon moment. Il quitta alors la fenêtre et son air suspicieux pour lui offrir un de ses rares sourire.

Elle avait raison après tout c'était leur fête aujourd'hui, la fête des amoureux. Et avant de perdre ses esprit dans les bras d'Anna il se dit qu'il respecterait le contrat qu'il s'était fait implicitement à lui même il y a des années : coucher tous les 14 février avec un femme mariée. A savoir la sienne.

Attention si vous appuyez sur le bouton submit review il va se passer un truc extraordinaire!


End file.
